Allyson Salvatore
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here (tumblr). '€€Allison Dianna Salvatore', known to most as '''Ally', is a vampire (163 years old), the sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore and the youngest daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore. She was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia, a town known for its supernatural occurrences. For the past few years Ally lived at the Salvatore Boarding House with her elder brothers, but she has recently moved to an apartment on Bourbon Street in The French Quarter in New Orleans. She was turned 7 years after her elder siblings, whilst living with her aunt and uncle in the nearby town of Penhook, by a vampire who escaped called Thomas Hale, who had befriended her. When Damon Salvatore was lurking in town and Tom felt threatened by him and so turned Ally as backup, unaware that Damon was her brother. Ally fell in love with a human called Joshua North, who she described as her "Elena", in 1924. He died in World War 2 several years later, leading Ally into a state of depression. This, and various other events, is what eventually caused her to lose her humanity by the early 60s. From the early 1960s to the mid 70s she went through a 'ripper' stage, during this time she claimed to be on a "vampire's tour of the world" and her favourite place was New York. She also had a romantic relationship with Klaus Mikaelson during this time; however, for over 50 years, due to Klaus' compulsion, she didn't remember him. Over the centuries she has been loyal to both Damon and Stefan; trying to stop them from killing each other, which with their frequent fighting is often close to being impossible. Her main intention on the show has thus always been to protect them both, with family being the most important thing to her. During early Season 3, Klaus restored her memory of him in the hope that this would restore her to the way she was in the 60s and 70s. When Klaus later tired to harm Stefan during senior prank night, Ally tried to talk him down, telling him that she knew there was some semblance of good in him. After this, he compelled her and Stefan to turn off their humanity, hoping this would restore Ally's old personality. This backfired, leading Ally to not care about Klaus at all, and eventually to be extremely angry with him once her emotions inevitably returned. Allison is a member of the Salvatore Family. =Biography= Early Life €Allison Dianna Salvatore was born on October 3rd, 1848; the youngest child of Giuseppe Salvatore and an unnamed mother. She had two elder brothers, Damon and Stefan. As the “baby” of the family, she was very much protected, especially after the death of the Salvatores’ mother. As a child Allison (usually referred to as “Ally”) was closest to her eldest brother, Damon. Before Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls, Ally was a more or less happy girl. Being only 16 at the time, Ally was never involved in the vampire stuff. Ally was wary of Katherine, though she didn’t know why. She tended to keep her mouth shut due to her shyness, even when she realised that Katherine was “with” both of her brothers. The death of her brothers came as a big blow to her, as the siblings had been close. She didn't know the truth about their deaths, however, she had been told that her brothers had died in the crossfire in a battle. She never knew that Katherine was a vampire until much later. When she found her father dead soon after her brothers' death, technically because of her brothers, she was devastated. She soon lost her home as her father left no will, this made her elder half-brother, his next-of-kin, owner of the Salvatore house. This meant that, days after she had lost her only remaining real family, Ally had to leave her family home to live with an aunt she'd never met in the nearby budding town of Penhook, Virginia. She never discovered the real reason for her father's death, but suspected that people had been less than truthful with her about what happened, though as a 16-year old, no one took her suspicions seriously. 1866 2 years after her family being killed in Mystic Falls, Ally was still looking for answers. As a less shy 18-year-old confident enough to insist she be told the truth. She demanded this of Johnathan Gilbert a short while after her arrival back in Mystic Falls for a small visit. When she first asked he recycled the same old storyline of "getting caught in the crossfire" and "animal attacks", after persuading him he told her about vampires, but didn't tell her that her brothers had been turned, or that Stefan had killed her father, believing that to be too much to tell the girl. By the time she left to go back to Penhook, Ally believes she had got all of the information on the subject she was getting and returned to her aunt and uncle’s house. Despite knowing this, a few months later she became friends with a young vampire who had previously been in Mystic Falls, Thomas Hale, though she didn’t realise what he was. During the two and a bit year period between her and her siblings’ transformation, Damon would check on Ally occasionally. Recognising Tom as a vampire, Damon stuck around longer to make sure he could step in if he tried anything. Unfortunately, Thomas noticed Damon. Believing that Damon was going to attack him, whilst allowing Damon to believe that Tom was still unaware of his presence in the area, Tom turned Ally, thinking that she loved him, in the hopes that she would be sired to him and would help her to take Damon down. Tom had made the soon-to-be fatal flaw of not endeavouring to find out who Damon was, and thus didn’t even know that he was Damon, Ally’s brother. Needless to say, after being force fed her maid’s blood she was angry. She knew exactly what had happened to her, the information she had received from Johnathan Gilbert only months ago had been substantial enough for her to tell, but she felt betrayed by her friend. Still not knowing of his ridiculous plans to ask her to kill her own brother, she confronted him about it, saying that she would have preferred death to completing her transformation and becoming a vampire. When Thomas explained there was a vampire in town and that he needed help taking down Ally was enraged, without even knowing that it was Damon, he had turned her into a monster just for his own selfish endeavor. At that she said that she wanted to leave and as she turned to go, she was stood face-to-face with her “dead” older brother. Damon looked about as shocked as her; he had been too late to save her. When she turned back to Thomas and asked if Damon was the vampire, he nodded. Ally then grabbed him and pinned him against a tree, snapping off a small branch she used it to stake him. For a long while the siblings stood in silence, Damon trying to stop himself from asking her if she was “okay” when it was obvious she wasn’t. Ally spoke first asking how he had walked in the daylight; Damon explained that, enchanted by a witch, lapis lazuli could be used to resist sunlight as a vampire, but that the ring would only work for the original owner. She then asked if Stefan was also a vampire, when Damon said he was she had to stop herself from breaking down. The siblings continued to exchange questions for a fair while. When it came near to dawn, Ally left, and she didn’t see Damon for a very long while. Pre-Ripper Years (up to early 60s) By the early 20s Ally had already managed to gain possession of her sunlight bracelet, presumably from a witch she met over the decades. According to Ally it was during this time (1924) she met Joshua North, who she once described as her “Elena”, a human she fell in love with, who later died in World War 2, aged 35. Not much else is specifically known about Ally in the 20s other than that she hadn't killed anyone on purpose at this point. Ally participated in the war effort as a nurse, often using the advantage of having healing blood to save soldiers that would usually have died. After the death of Joshua North in 1941, Ally begun to fall into a state of apathy, spending most of her time in bars feeling sorry for herself. This was until she was invited to the Boarding House to visit her distant nephew only to find out he was dead and Damon had killed him. This struck Ally as odd, considering if Damon really had just killed him to upset Stefan he would have stayed to gloat. However Stefan just shrugged it off at Damon continuing to live up to his promise of making Stefan's life a living hell. Though it took her some time, Ally, despite her apparent apathy, found herself unable not to ignore her suspicion and tried and find Damon, assuming he had gone off the rails or something. Her investigation soon led her to Whitmore and the Augustine project. As soon as she found out what was going on, she attempted a 'daring rescue' which ended in her getting captured and becoming an addition to the project as '21054'. She was placed in a cell apart from Damon, ironically because the Augustines didnot want them to plan an escape together. For a few years Ally held on to her emotions but eventually she gave in and turned her emotions off just to remain vaguely sane. During her time there, Ally barely even spoke, dedicating her time to planning what she'd do to the Augustines if she escaped in her head. Due to her having not been involved in the escape plan, Ally was not as weak as Enzo during the escape and so managed to get away, and with her emotions already off, she had no qualms abandoning her brother and Enzo in the fire, in favour of a speedy exit, killing a few of the Augustines on her way out. She soon started to kill without remorse on the outside, until her depravity sarted to reach its peak in the early 60s. Ripper Years When her depravity reached its peak in 1961 Ally, like her elder brother Stefan had in the 20s, had entered a ‘ripper stage’; during which she delighted in the indiscriminate killing and torture of innocent humans. During this time, 1961 to 1978, she gained a reputation for cruelty while on her “vampire’s tour of the world”, during which she toured the world showing the worst possible traits of vampirism. It was during this time, 1962; she met Klaus Mikaelson, who had searched her out after hearing about her and, because of her surname, expected to find another ripper similar to the likes of Stefan. He wasn’t disappointed, in 1962; Ally was in New York, working as a model. She used this persona as a cover for her murderous ways, enjoying hiding in plain sight as the innocent bystander being her thing. When she met Klaus, a vampire who didn’t look down on her for her ripper ways as the worst way to live an eternity ever, she was pleased. Ally was someone who enjoyed new things, staying somewhere for more than a couple of months bored her, and travelling alone was starting to be tiresome to her already. She and Klaus soon bonded as friends through, in her own words, the ‘art’ of killing; travelling the world killing god-knows-who god-knows-how, Ally soon lost track of the death count, though she claims to remember every face. Slowly, Ally began to fall for Klaus, and over time, in a gross trick of irony, he caused her to turn her a lot of her humanity back on. Eventually however, as always, Mikael tracked Klaus down again, this time in London in 1975. Klaus was forced to compel Ally, like he did to Stefan, to forget him before fleeing, and Ally just went back to how she was before, except she was now on the way back to her humanity. By 1977 Ally’s wild days were growing tiresome to her, she was not yet feeling guilty for what she did, but she felt lonely. In the summer, she returned to New York, her favorite stomping ground, and after a surprisingly boring couple of months there, to her initial dismay she noticed her brother, Damon while hunting at a bar in Manhattan. Damon was repulsed by the state Ally was in; this being the last straw for Damon after a very traumatic experience; he eventually turned his humanity to party with her. When Stefan and Lexi attempted to “Lexi” Damon, she was surprised to meet Stefan’s little sister, once she tracked Damon down, too. Stefan, like Damon, had been completely unaware of Ally’s current state, having been too busy trying to quell his addiction to human blood. Lexi had to improvise, she focused on Damon, knowing at least thinking she knew, what it was that made him this way in the first place, Katherine Peirce. She got him to talk about Katherine in the hopes of getting to his humanity through that. However Damon and Ally were two steps ahead of her and planned for Damon to pretend to fall for her and to skip town as soon as they had her trapped. It was this time that Ally pretended to open up to Lexi about the war and the death of Joshua North, so that she would think she was making progress with her and focus on Damon. Little is known about after the siblings skipped town, apart from the fact that by the end of 1978, Ally had begun to feel the guilt and stop killing. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Allison Salvatore/Season 1|Season One Allison Salvatore/Season 2|Season Two Allison Salvatore/Season 3|Season Three Allison Salvatore/Season 4|Season Four Allison Salvatore/Season 5|Season Five ''The Originals'' Season 1 Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Undead Characters Category:Characters Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Salvatore Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Non-Canons Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Elijah's Bloodline Category:New Orleans Residents Category:TVD and The Originals Crossovers Category:Americans Category:Lucy Griffiths images